Korodera
Korodera is a race track located in Russia. It made its only appearance in the original Wipeout game. Description Taking place within a disused industrial area on the outskirts of Moscow, Korodera offers one of the bleakest settings in the original Wipeout game. The track itself is long at 5.4 km and takes a twisty course around the derelict buildings. Reasonably early on, a fork appears although in this case both the left and right paths are similar. Two sharp descending corkscrew sections and a huge jump are the other distinguishing features of this track. Much of the lap takes place at fairly low speeds apart from the final section which boasts many speed pads. This results in Korodera having longer lap times than its distance would suggest. At this track, it appears that Venom races take place during the evening, while Rapier races are played at night. Walk-through The course starts with a simple right-left chicane, some light braking is all that's needed to get through here. Move over to the left to hit a speed pad, tracing the slight right curve in the track, but immediately get back over to the right as the next left is pretty sharp. If you are in a heavy craft it is probably advisable to ignore the pad. Brake hard and early to get round this one. Following this corner, the track curls further round to the left with a speed pad on the inside, before taking you over a small peak. This blinds you from the track ahead, but thankfully the large Qirex sign shows you roughly where the track is going. Once over the peak, ignore the pad on the right and line yourself up to take the quick right hander directly ahead. Hit the speed pads and turn left over the peak. Aim to overturn this corner as there is a small split directly over the peak adn this will line you up perfectly. Turn right again with a little brake tap to get you back in line. Over the jump you will encounter a very shallow right-left-right-left chicane series. Turn slightly to the right as you go over the jump and try to line yourself up so that you are facing straight through the chicane. You may like to tap the brakes as you go through to be on the safe side. The last left is sharper than the rest, so be ready with the left brake. A fairly sharp right hander follows this corner series. Hit the speed pad on the right and follow the track round to the left over the peak. Be very careful not to be going too fast here as there is a very sharp left hander almost immediately after the peak. Aim to approach from the outside and swing towards the apex almost as soon as you land. If you can slide over to the outside you can hit a double speed pad as you exit. Follow the track round to the left and over another peak. This one hides a very quick right-left chicane, start turning as soon as you clear the peak and use the right brake to pull the craft round quickly. Take the left through the apex and onto the straight, hitting the speed pad on the left as you go up. Three sharp right handers await at the end of this straight. As with the others on this course, turn early and use the left brake if necessary to pull the craft into the corner. Be careful with the last one, the incline of the track can make the turn tricky. Hit the two speed pads and head down the straight, running over another pad just before the shallow right curve. The track takes you uphill again towards a very large jump. Drop the nose as soon as you near the top, this will decrease the height of the jump and will make the landing more controllable. If you go over without dropping the nose, you run the risk of either going too high or leaving the course, both of which will result in the safety craft interfering. As you land, take the fast right-left chicane with quick taps of the brakes and continue back uphill. The track will sharply curl round to the left before presenting you with another sharp left turn. You will almost definitely need to use the first turn as an early turning marker for the second one and use the right brake to pull the craft through. A straight takes you back downhill towards another fairly sharp left. Again, turn early, but aim to exit this one on the inside as there is a triple speed pad waiting. If you can hit this, you can get over to the right to hit another triple pad and really build up some speed. Go down the straight towards a deceptively sharp right curve. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but it is littered with speed pads which can pull you towards the outside. Stay as close to the center as you can and try not to use the left brake to pull yourself away from the apex, otherwise the pads may pull you into the back wall. Run down the straight, hitting two more pads, and take the final right hander with a quick tap of the right brake. Go over the last pads which will take you over the line. Gallery Korodera 1a.png|Korodera, Venom Korodera 2a.png|Korodera, Rapier Korodera 2b.png Unity_2019-03-07_23-06-40.png|Korodera - Venom Unity_2019-03-07_23-06-55.png|Korodera - Rapier Unity_2019-03-07_23-06-58.png|Korodera - Wireframe Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout (video game)